


Call Me Cliché But I’d Like To Survive The Night

by localcryptidenby



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: But that’s okay, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, idk about the title, im just obsessed with them, just read it, this fic is also cheesy as hell, this is super cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localcryptidenby/pseuds/localcryptidenby
Summary: Marvin didn’t know how his life had gotten to this point but here he was.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Call Me Cliché But I’d Like To Survive The Night

Marvin didn’t know how his life had gotten to this point but here he was. A fairly seedy gay bar and some awful excuse for a fancy drink.  
He shouldn’t have been in a gay bar in the first place anyway. He was married, he had a son but they were the whole reason he was there. He wasn’t at all attracted to Trina, he didn’t love her, not in the way she wanted to be loved.  
Lately, Marvin had found himself making excuses to not spend nights with her, lies he could believe she put up with and in search of answers for why he couldn’t seem to love his wife, he’d wandered around New York City and found himself here.  
And here, he’d found himself completely enraptured by a young man on the dance floor. It was impossible to look away from him, all floppy hair, shirt that hung open just a little bit, mile-long legs and ass that had to have been molded by a god.  
He was gorgeous, no doubt about it, but not exactly handsome. He looked a little too... pretty to be called handsome. God, he was pretty. Who let his random guy be so fucking pretty?  
Marvin was fixated on how this gorgeous man, swayed to the music, a smile on his face. Before Marvin had realized what was happening, he was sauntering over. Oh fuck, why was he coming over? Had he seen Marvin staring? Of course he had, it was probably impossible to not notice.  
He was even more stunning-looking up close. The two made eye contact and Marvin felt like he was drowning in those chocolate brown eyes. “Hiya. Couldn’t help but notice you trying to burn holes in my ass with all your staring.” He said, with a confident smirk.  
Trying to act like he had no idea what the younger man meant, Marvin took a sip of his drink, pretending like his brain wasn’t setting off all the alarms.  
“You know, if all that staring meant something, I’d gladly accept if you were to buy me a drink.” Marvin almost choked on his drink at that and the fucking pretty as hell man laughed.  
“I’m not saying that I was staring but I would buy you a drink.” He said, as smoothly as he could manage. “I’m Marvin.”  
“I’m Whizzer.”  
“Really? Your name is Whizzer?” Marvin incredulously asked as he slid the bartender money for Whizzer’s drink.  
“Yep. Whizzer Brown.” He said with a smile. His smile was just as pretty as he was, stylish and seductive, just like him but also cheerful and sunny.  
“So, anyway, Marvin, what brings someone like you somewhere like this? I think I have an idea but I wanna hear you say it.” Whizzer said.  
Marvin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Well, tell me what your idea is and we’ll see how right you are.”  
Whizzer smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re hiding from something. Maybe the looming of the big, bad closet?” He suggested. That almost made Marvin laugh. Was he really so obvious?  
“Pretty good guess, Whizzer Brown. What gave it away?” Whizzer shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.  
“I’ve seen it before. More times than you’d think. You think you want answers but you already know the answers. What you want is an excuse. An excuse like me.” He answered, leaning closer to Marvin.  
It happened fast. They were so close, Marvin could see Whizzer’s eyes fluttering shut and feel how warm his breath was and then they were kissing. Kissing Whizzer was intensely different from kissing Trina. If kissing Trina didn’t make him feel anything, kissing Whizzed made him feel... everything.  
He tasted like alcohol and cigarettes but also oddly sugary and sweet. Passion and burning heat and electric sparks flowed between the two men as Whizzer deepened the kiss. It felt like kissing Whizzer was what Marvin was meant to do. Everything else faded away.  
Once he finally pulled away for a breath, Whizzer smiled and said “You know, you’re different from every other guy like you I’ve seen in here.”  
It sounded like a stupid pick-up line but if it was, Marvin had been absolutely hooked. “Oh, really? How is that?” He asked.  
Instead of answering, Whizzer just pulled Marvin into another heated kiss. “I like you more than the others.”  
“My place isn’t far from here.” Whizzer suggested.  
Marvin didn’t hesitate to answer, didn’t even think about his response. This was the thing he’d been looking for. Whether it was answers like he’d originally thought or an excuse like Whizzer had said, it didn’t matter.  
“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since you’re reading the notes, I’m going to assume you read the fic so thank you for reading this awful thing! Come yell at me on Tumblr, I have a Falsettos/Book of Mormon/other musicals blog. It’s @itsamusical-amusical :)


End file.
